Alvin: The Voice Stealer (SpongeBob DX)
In this episode, by the request of Viacom, Alvin removes everyone's voices. SpongeBob DX Episode 44 Episode The episode starts in the Krusty Krab, where SpongeBob enters the Krusty Krab and starts cooking Krabby Patties as normal. Meanwhile, a woman is walking her baby somewhere, Morning Mad'am. Alvin says. Morning there. the lady says. Alvin then zaps the lady. Holy shit, what happened to my voice? the lady said. Nothing madam. Alvin said. Alvin then walks past the lady and then runs up to the Krusty Krab. Alvin then watches a customer walk up to the Krusty Krab and then Alvin fires at him. The customer then goes up to Squidward. What would you like to order? Squidward asks. I would like to order...Wait what happened? What happened to my voice? The customer said I don't know Simon. Squidward asked. Nonononononononononono, and my name isn't Simon. The customer said. And I would like 5 Krabby patties. 5 Krabby Patties SpongeBob. Squidward says. SpongeBob then goes and gives the Krabby Patties to the customer, meanwhile, Alvin is hiding near a pillar at the Krusty Krab. Alvin runs from the pillar and then find a bush near the Mailbox at the Krusty Krab. Alvin then sprays himself with invisible spray and he becomes completely invisible. He then hides behind the pillar nearest to the door in the Krusty Krab. He then fires at SpongeBob after he gave some Krabby patties to another customer. You're welc... What, why do I sound like a robot? SpongeBob said Squidward! Why do I sound like a robot? I don't know SpongeBob, you ask me. Squidward said. SpongeBob then goes back to the grill. Squidward then goes to the bathroom, and then uses the bathroom. After the toilet flushed and Squidward was washing his teniciles. Squidward then noticed his reflection was looking weird. What is going on with me? Squidward asked. Squidward looked at himself. He then walked out of the bathroom slowly. He later got hit by Alvin's laser. Squidward gets back to his post. Hey may I, hey, what happened to my voice? Squidward said. I don't know. The customer said before his voice turned gone. I don, wait, my voice is gone too. the customer said. I would like 5 krabby patties, 3 krabby fries. SpongeBob, 5 krabby patties and 3 krabby fries. Squidward said. $52.45 please. So then she gave the money to Squidward. The customer sat down. Haha, Squidward, you sound like a lady. SpongeBob said. Hey, I do not sound a lady. Squidward said. So then Alvin, sneaks into Mr. Krab's office and puts a fake bomb in Mr. Krab's safe. The "bomb" goes off which causes Mr. Krabs to look into the safe in panic and then squeeze himself the safe, which he gets hit by a laser blast by Alvin during that time. Are you ok my money? Oh my money, sweet sweet money. Mr Krabs said inside his safe. Alvin then locks the safe, he then walks out and then leaves the Krusty Krab, and then takes down Mr. Krab's flag and hangs up a Viacom flag. Deleted scenes *The episode originally began differently *The lady originally was going to say "Holy shit, you stole my voice" instead of "Holy shit, what happened to my voice" Category:SpongeBob DX Category:2016 Category:Episodes